


家庭旅行

by frona



Category: Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Road Trips
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frona/pseuds/frona





	家庭旅行

　  
　　

　　“真恶心。”

　　“不要生菜！”莱斯用纸巾用力擦拭着自己沾了酱汁的手指，“我强调了两次，不要生菜！如果你那塞满废水的迟钝脑袋能记住哪怕一个字，我就不必这么恶心了！”

　　“我就假装没听见你的污蔑吧，博士，”皮尔斯笑嘻嘻地瞥了莱斯一眼。莱斯看上去很难堪，连脖子都因情绪波动泛起红来，皮尔斯不明白他为什么那么激动，不过是几片生菜而已，已经被拿掉了，至于被弄脏的手指，一张纸巾足以解决问题，他何苦像个小孩那样把自己搞得气急败坏呢？

　　“那会害他生病的，”莱斯嘟哝着，嫌恶地把脏纸巾扔出车窗。车后座传来拨弄汉堡纸的窸窣声响，皮尔斯看向后视镜，看到他们的重点保护对象正低垂着视线，一脸严肃地注视着手中的汉堡。

　　“他从没吃过汉堡对吧？”皮尔斯压低了声音，“我猜他甚至不知道它是食物。”

　　“别对他有什么误解，他至少比你聪明些。”

　　后视镜里，他们的讨论对象低下头，咬了一大口汉堡。莱斯像是松了口气，放松地瘫向座椅。“乖小子，”皮尔斯盯着后视镜里的身影，伸手拧动车钥匙。引擎低鸣着进入工作状态，皮尔斯忐忑地观察了一会儿，确定后座那小子没因这突如其来的噪音而焦躁不安后，才轻踩油门，让车子平稳地驶出停车场。

　　“美味”餐厅的显眼招牌逐渐淡出车镜，在南方秋日午后的绚烂阳光下，他们重新上路。车窗外，野蛮的小镇风光缓步后退，荒地，树林，零星的公共设施，店铺和房屋，一切都灰扑扑的，沾染着车轮沿路扬起的沙尘。就像地狱，皮尔斯想，开车穿行在这样的郊野地带，却不能抽烟，也不能听电台，甚至连个能聊天的伴都没有，整场旅程就像横穿地狱。

　　汉堡吃完了，又是一阵窸窣声响，那家伙把汉堡纸放到了一旁，紧接着，又恢复成了旅途刚开始时的那番模样，静坐着，面带些微愠怒地看着前方。“嘿，博士，”皮尔斯瞥了瞥后视镜，“你为什么不坐到后头去陪他？那不是更安全些吗？”

　　“他不喜欢有人跟他靠得太近。”

　　“该死，他令我紧张，你能百分百确定他不会突然从后头攻击我吗？”

　　“不能。”

　　“好吧，”皮尔斯耸耸肩。鉴于那家伙一路上都很安分，他想自己也没什么恐慌的理由，但归根结底，不能奢望那家伙有普通人的思维方式，没有正当的攻击理由不代表那家伙不会发起攻击，况且，上个月，当他们还在研究所里的时候，他对那家伙用过一次电棍。人总是记仇的。

　　车子经过一块指向加油站的标牌。“在前面停下，”莱斯说。皮尔斯撇撇嘴，没吭声。这老家伙一路上都表现得很神经质，和他在实验室里那副气定神闲的模样判若两人，这倒不奇怪，在他们后头待着的可是一颗活炸弹。X24，博士的得意之作，金刚狼的复制品（皮尔斯更愿意称之为赝品），像尊凶神雕像似的坐在他们正后方，如果他想，他可以在三秒钟之内把他们俩都捅成洒水壶。

　　加油站近了，皮尔斯放缓车速。油还很足，所以，他想莱斯要求停靠只有一个原因。“别告诉我你要让我单独跟他呆在一块儿，”他不安地往后视镜里看了一眼，24保持原样，安静，警惕，令他想起观察猎物的捕食者。

　　“去便利店里买点吃的，”莱斯说，“肉干，牛奶之类的，多买几种。”

　　“什么？”

　　“他没吃饱。”

　　皮尔斯把车在便利店旁停稳，难以置信地看向莱斯。莱斯烦躁地叹了声气，“我就是知道，行吗？快下去给他买点吃的，你这搅屎棍。”

　　博士或许又烦人又无趣，但皮尔斯不得不承认他很擅长损人，至于自己，只得乖乖听话。他们还是雇佣关系呢，尽管当下的境况有些古怪，但皮尔斯向来觉得自己是个称职的家伙，无论情况多么棘手，总得担起责任……但到头来，可能仅仅是因为他无处可去了。

　　他下了车，走进便利店，按照莱斯的指示给24买吃的。加油站的便利店里没多少像样的货色，皮尔斯没找到什么肉干，只有常见的膨化食品和各式饮料，口香糖，成人杂志。24会看成人杂志吗？他懂个屁，说不定他压根没那功能。皮尔斯放下杂志，买了些零食，顺便去了一趟洗手间，然后离开便利店，回到车上，把袋子往莱斯怀里重重一塞。

　　莱斯花了十来分钟检查食品包装袋上的成分说明，车子重返公路时，他还在看，一边看，一边眉头紧皱地低声念叨。“怎么了，博士？”皮尔斯问，“读不懂字？”

　　“这些东西里头都存在对他有害的成分，天杀的，这国家完了。”

　　“哇哦，这不正是你们想要的结果吗，”皮尔斯笑了，“说真的，我不认为吃一点会对他造成什么损害，他会流鼻血，还是把屎拉在裤子里？”

　　“这会削弱他的力量。”

　　“那不是更好吗？快喂他吃吧，博士，把他变成一个人畜无害的乖宝宝。”

　　兴许是他无意间拔高了嗓音的缘故，“乖宝宝”从喉间挤出不满的咕哝声，皮尔斯立马住了嘴，紧张地看向后视镜。他还好端端地坐着，谢天谢地。“看来他不喜欢别人看扁他，”皮尔斯压低声音，“你说得对，博士，他还是有一定智力的，遗憾的是你没能赋予他交流和说理的能力。”

　　莱斯拆开了一包土豆片。

　　他们于傍晚时分抵达船桨旅馆。时间还早，但地图上的下一个休息点看似遥不可及，而且，皮尔斯累了，在公路上磨蹭了一整天，附带着精神上的高压，他浑身都僵硬酸胀，遗憾的是，抵达旅馆不意味着就能放松了，莱斯可不允许他把24关在车里。

　　“我们不能往他头上开一枪吗？”下车时，他小声地询问莱斯，“没有药物，他能假死上好几个小时对吧？”

　　“我宁愿往你头上开一枪，你想过一旦我们那样做了，他醒来后会造成多大的损害吗？”莱斯像观察什么珍稀动物似的看着他，“再说了，他是我的财产。”

　　“老天啊，博士，如果他能理解财产这个词的意思，他一定会把你的眼球当弹珠玩。”

　　他们先后下了车。紧随其后的是24，这脑袋毛绒绒的壮汉在车门被打开的一瞬间就迅速地爬了出来，仿佛迫不及待地要闻到新鲜空气，傍晚的阴沉天空下，他在车旁站定，环视四周，满脸的严肃正经。这场面甚至有点滑稽，皮尔斯暗想，简直就像两个警察带着犯人指认犯罪现场，然后，莱斯叫唤了一声，24就迈开步子，跟了上去。

　　他甚至跟着他们一同进了旅馆接待室。听到声响，接待台后的中年女人抬头看了一眼，敷衍地说了声欢迎，就又低下头去。她不太热情，皮尔斯想，这会触怒24吗？还是说太过热情才会触怒24？该死的，他不知道，假如24突然发疯伸出爪子，这一切就全他妈完了。

　　“一间房，”他努力让自己的声音听上去寻常自然。

　　幸运的是，接待台后那位女士的冷漠给他们行了不少便利，她甚至连头都没抬一下，就利索地办理好了手续。确定只要一间吗？她把门卡递给他时问。皮尔斯故作尴尬地笑了笑，“这更方便，”他搬出了自己早就编造好的理由，“我叔叔有心脏病，很不幸地，他儿子也有癫痫，所以，你知道的……以防万一。”

　　接待员眨了眨眼睛，显然不相信他的这套说辞。这不重要，假装相信对谁都好。皮尔斯接过门卡，说了声谢了，转身时，他看到莱斯那副吃瘪的表情，心里感觉很痛快。24一脸阴沉，但直至离开接待室，也没显露出发怒迹象。晚风很清爽，皮尔斯深呼吸着，暂时抛开了烦忧。

　　房间在一楼，两张床，没有能躺人的沙发椅。“看来你得和你的癫痫儿子睡在一起了，博士，”皮尔斯说着，疲惫地往床上一坐。床垫很软，他真想就这么躺倒，睡个天昏地暗，可24站在门边，直直地盯着他。莱斯也是。

　　“我说过他不喜欢有人跟他靠得太近，”莱斯说。

　　“别屁话连篇了，博士，你只是不敢而已，看你干的好事，你创造出了一个能随时背叛你的……东西，”皮尔斯看着24垂在身侧的手，“再说，我可不想跟你睡在同一张床上。”

　　“我们一人睡半夜，醒着的人得看着他。”

　　“哦，上帝啊，”皮尔斯头疼地垂下脑袋，揉了揉眼睛，“他有什么好看的？”

　　24发出一声野兽喘气似的哼哼，然后迈开步子，走向浴室。皮尔斯目送着他的身影消失在门内，随后困惑地看向莱斯。“我跟你说过，他比你聪明得多了，”莱斯气恼地瞪着他，“别以为他什么都不懂。”

　　皮尔斯还是答应了，一方面，他的确不想跟博士挤在一张床上睡觉，另一方面，尽管他疲惫不堪，可在这种情况下，他睡不着，他情愿出去散散步，或是把电视音量调到最低，看些无聊透顶的电视节目。但在莱斯提醒他屏幕闪光也可能让24不安后，连这点无聊的小消遣也被剥夺了，他盯着靠在床头，依然不肯睡觉的24，心里想着后备箱里的那把枪。24也盯着他。“博士，”他拖着嗓音说，“你儿子好像想杀了我。”

　　“如果他想，他早就做了。”

　　皮尔斯简直要因这突如其来的特权感动落泪了，‘放心，我家狗狗不咬人’，差不多就像那样，‘如果它想咬，早就咬了’，真是鬼话连篇。他不满地想着，走到莱斯床边，从购物袋里拿了一袋玉米片。24不能吃玉米，那是他给自己买的，24的视线紧随着他，他用力撕开包装袋，故意把玉米片嚼得很响亮。他只能用这种方式抗议了。

　　24终究还是躺下睡觉了。

　　等房间陷入沉寂后，皮尔斯蹑手蹑脚地出了门。将房门在身后掩上的一刻，他总算松了口气。夜晚很晴朗，连丝丝泛着寒气的凉风都显得可爱起来，皮尔斯在过道的长椅上坐下，从外套口袋里掏出烟和打火机。想借此消磨半个夜晚很困难，或许他该去接待处找那位女士，问她有没有杂志或小说可看，要不干脆就撇下那两人，开车到镇上去，他本来就不该成为这荒谬旅程中的一员。

　　可他继续坐着，一边回想过去几天里发生在研究所的事，一边大口地吸烟。

　　房门被打开时，皮尔斯没能觉察到，他神游在外，过了好一会儿才留意到门边有人，于是回过头，霎时间，突然的惊吓让他险些从椅子上栽下去。站在门边的是24，昏沉沉的廊灯勾勒出他深刻的五官轮廓，有一瞬，让皮尔斯想起那种罪案电影里的杀手脸部特写，紧接着，他想起了什么，慌忙把烟掐灭，然后故作镇定地咳嗽了一声。

　　24慢慢地走到他身旁，坐了下来。

　　他手上没有血，皮尔斯想。不大可能是他突然发疯，杀了熟睡的莱斯，再出来解决另一个人。即便如此，皮尔斯还是绷紧了神经，他害怕24，无需置疑，没什么好丢脸的，他们……所有人，都害怕24，尽管此刻，24只是安静地坐着，像个冥思苦想的思考者，又像是沉陷在某种悲伤且不甘的情绪里。他看上去总是这样，他也拥有一套自己的思考方式吗？他为什么要出来？

　　皮尔斯又忍不住清了清嗓子。

　　缺少了莱斯这个中间人，他什么也说不出口，于是，他们在沉默中坐着，像两个刚得知了某个噩耗，可能是共同好友过世消息的朋友，但没有烟，也没有酒，只有静谧，像一层厚重的防水布一样裹在四周，但渐渐地，不知为什么，令人窒息的沉闷消散了，夜晚的空气又变得清爽凉快起来。原处，接待室的门响了两声，那位女士快步走来，像是有要事缠身，经过他们时，她点了点头，冷淡地说了一句“夜晚愉快”。

　　“你也愉快，”皮尔斯说。

　　她的身影消失在过道那头，皮尔斯收回视线，挪了挪坐得僵硬的身体。这时，吱呀一声，房门被人从里头迅速地拉开了。“24！”莱斯的声音响起在他的身后，“你想吓死我吗？快回到房间里来！”

　　“他更喜欢和我一起呆在外头呢，博士，”皮尔斯笑嘻嘻地回过头。在阴影的遮蔽下，莱斯的脸孔更难看了。

　　有力的脚步声由远至近，那位女士又回来了。再度走过时，她放慢了脚步，迅速地看了他们三人一眼，然后在皮尔斯身上落定视线，说：“冷风可能会让你兄弟犯癫痫，”紧接着又加快脚步，进了接待室。

　　有一会儿，他们三人谁也没说话，最后，是皮尔斯忍不住扑哧一声笑了，几近冻结的场面终于又鲜活了起来，他伸着懒腰，从长椅上站起来，转身看看莱斯，又看看24。“依我说，”他毫不掩饰声音里的疲态，“他是不大可能干坏事了，让我们都回去睡觉吧。”

　　“我才不会跟你睡在一张床上，你个坑蒙拐骗的，”莱斯嫌恶地看着他。

　　“我可以睡在地上，叔叔，有事再叫我，”皮尔斯打着呵欠，从莱斯身边挤进房间，房间里阴沉沉的，只开着一盏床头灯，温暖地点缀在黑漆漆的背景板里。把他叫进来吧，博士。他盯着那橘色的灯光，喃喃低语。不然他会生病的。

　　END


End file.
